Snatch
by blubrd
Summary: My door shuttered, someone was forcing their way in. forgetting the pain pulsing in my palm, and I dug for my escape. I gave a delighted yell when I got it cleared all the way. I began to push on it with all my weight, hitting it with my feet and shoving it. The door didn't give an inch,


The sky was grey, so grey in fact that it descended from its high throne to shroud the ground in murky vapor. The sky had been grey for so long, it was a wonder if the blue the skies had once been had survived the grey, or if it too had been swallowed by the thick vapor.

I tugged my head back down to stare at the ground, my newspaper was clutched tightly in my hands, as if it was my life that was rolled up and secured between my arms. Scuttling across the street I dodged lumbering men, con men and pimps. I kept my eyes on the beggars; they were the desperate ones, the ones that would kill their own mother for a scrap of meat.

I dodged and snuck, shimmied through tightly packed areas. When the distant smell of burning reached my nose I knew I was almost at my door. I was nearing the insides of York, where even a blind man wouldn't beg.

Little shacks were pulled tightly against each other, made from any material that could be found for free, cardboard, tarps, wood and the occasional steel plate.

The road was made from many feet pounding the dirt into submission and the wagons that patrolled down here, the asphalt roads had been worn down to pebbles and no one had enough money or need to redo the roads.

I spotted my shanty, it was completely made from metal, I had lucky I had found so many pieces, I knew a guy who had the fire power to weld my house together without a penny from my pocket. My ears pricked like a dog's as I heard rumbling coming from down the street. A car, those never came down here unless they were on a snatching trip. Fear prickled through me and without a thought I ran across the road to my metal home.

My eyes burned when sharp bright headlights pierced my eyes. I blinked several times, bright flashes decorating my eyesight from the florescent headlights. Momentarily stunned I didn't stop and pushed towards my house. I was stopped by large hands on my shoulders, I spun snarling, my temporary blindness faded, I saw my neighbor Phillip, a nice name given to a slimy sicko who seduced young girls and boys into his home.

I attacked him, scratching my nails into his skin and biting anything within range. I withered out of his grasp and thumped to the ground. I leapt to my feet and sprinted, my mind raced searching for threats, my eyes scanned the car and I knew my best chance was to enter my home and escape through the backdoor.

I dived under Phillip, the only obstacle in my way. I ran to my house adrenaline pounding in my head and heart. With quick fingers I unlocked my house and slipped inside.

Immediately I locked it again, I used a rusty chain to tie the doors to the wall, with the door secured I dived towards my back door. It had never been used before, but I had the thought to install it in case of an emergency. I abandoned my newspaper, throwing it to the side.

I had to dig the door flap out of the ground, dirt had settled around the door. The dirt had compacted, making it harder than a rock. Hearing shouting from outside my front door I dug at the dirt faster. I swore when a glass shard sliced my palm wide open. My blood dripped onto the dirt and made dusty mud.

My door shuttered, someone was forcing their way in. forgetting the pain pulsing in my palm, and I dug for my escape. I gave a delighted yell when I got it cleared all the way. I began to push on it with all my weight, hitting it with my feet and shoving it. The door didn't give an inch, casting a frightful look behind me I saw the chains bending against the force of the door. Cursing a slammed into the flap, praying it would open.

As if hearing my prayer, the door creaked forward an inch. I pushed harder until it swung back and forth, the hinges shrieked and snapped, giving me a clear passage out.

Wiggling under the frame the door broke. I squirmed eagerly out of my house. I grabbed hold of the foundation pole of the house in front of me and pulled myself from the hole. A hand wrapped itself around my upper calf, the only part of me left in the house.

It was a brief game of tug-o-war before I was dragged back into my house. I screamed, letting the noise pierce the night. For a moment it almost seemed quiet in the twenty-four hour city, it was saying goodbye.

"NO!NO!" I shrieked, with a final yank I was in my house again. Hard arms and hands encircled me in a bear hug. I gasped for breath as the air was squeezed from my body, I gaped like a fish and kicked weakly at my captor, but he squeezed tighter, killing any breath left, my vision blurred and I slumped, motionless. I had lost consciousness.

I blinked awake, I was still alive, but I was tired and sore, my palm hurt, voices filtered through the air reaching me wherever I was.

"Where is my pay, I helped." What I thought was Phillip's voice circled around in the fogginess of my brain.

"You helped panic her and made the catch difficult, you receive nothing."

"Hey! I'm not the one who strangled her into unconsciousness!"

A dull thump banged against what I thought was the car.

"OW! Sorry, sorry, just don't hit me!" Phillip screamed. "Don't I get to know what happens to her?" Phillip yelled

A dim light of surprise lit in my head as the man responded in a heavy voice. "She'll be one of the Abadeer's,"

Phillip's loud sleazy laugh penetrated my mind, "They always liked blondes."

Another dull thump sounded against the car. A rush of cool air brushed against my face, I shivered involuntarily and curled to my side. I heard shuffling and frowned. I tried to open my eyes but they felt too heavy.

A rag pressed against my mouth, when I inhaled, a sharp chemical smell hit me in the face, wakening my sleepy head. I twitched and leapt toward the hand that held the offending rag. A large hand held me down by my shoulder and a tried to twist away, but I was getting so tired. My mind went hazy and I accidentally took a large inhale of the chemicals. I sunk back down to the seat.

My last memory was being rumbled around and moving too fast, way too fast.


End file.
